All The Little Changes
by JonasBrothersFan
Summary: Alright, this is, like, my first ever Naruto fanfiction. Please read and review...it has some SakuNaru and MitsuSas...and others too.
1. Chapter One

Alright, this is my first Naruto fanfiction, so you have to bear with me on this one. Please review when you are done…I will get more in as soon as I write it!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. tear

---------

Chapter One….

The island of Okinawa, Japan, never looked more beautiful. I remember my mother showing me picture after picture of all the beautiful sights to see, and we were finally going to see it in person this summer, starting today. What made it better was that it was summer time, and the island was even more stunning than it usually is. Flowers were in bloom, and the sun continuously shone bright during each passing day.

I turned away from my window, away from the other breath taking sights of Japan. I just couldn't wait to get to Okinawa for the summer, the view of the island from the pictures from the pictures I was shown made it even more taunting to see it up close.

"Mitsura, honey, are you almost ready to go?" my mother, Keiko, suddenly called from downstairs.

"Yes!" I shouted in reply. I quickly walked over to my almost full suitcase, which rested on my bed. I resumed my packing, grabbing a few things around my bedroom that I had forgotten the first time around. _I am so sick of this damn leg brace, _I thought to myself wearily.

A few months before, some older ninja from another village had jumped me, mistaking me as a traitor from their own clan. My chances hadn't been good to begin with; it was puny me, a ninja who was still in the process of training, against three older ninja who were more experienced than I. Along with the other severe cuts and bruises that they had given me, my left leg had sustained very serious injury. I had to deal with a cast on my lower leg for a few weeks, and I had also needed the support of crutches. All of that is no longer needed, but I now have to wear a leg brace in replacement of the cast and crutches. I wasn't sure how long I would need it, but it would be a while. I never even got to complete the final Chunin exams, but one of the sensei's, Kakashi, had told me that I was one of the top ninja in class (besides a guy named Gaara, and another named Sasuke Uchiha, both of whom I didn't know all that well) and the exams weren't required for me. I heard that Sasuke and Gaara still had to take them, however. Besides, they had no injuries holding them back like I did.

It was tough leaving the few friends that I had in the Leaf Village, one of which being Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends. Before the final exams had begun, I remember one of the sensei's saying that all of the surviving ninja of the final exams could go on an exotic vacation trip to some island here in Japan…but I'm not sure which one it is. Perhaps Okinawa, but I'm not entirely certain.

Anyway, I finished packing my things, put on my shoes, and dragged my suitcase and that damn leg brace down the stairs.

"Ready?" my father asked me, beaming. Ever since Kakashi personally informed my parents that I was "one of the most skilled ninja he's ever seen," well…gosh, they're still trying to get over the fact that their baby girl is a trained ninja now.

'Yeah," I answered.

"Alright…let's go get the stuff into the car, and then we can head to…Okinawa!" my mother cried blissfully. We went outside; Dad closed and locked the door. He heaved our entire luggage into the trunk and we filed into the car. I spread out in the backseat that I had all to myself.

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked, anxious to get out vacation started.

"Well, it'll take us about forty-five minutes to get to the airport, and then the plane ride will take about an hour and a half," my mother answered. I snorted.

"Ugh…that's going to take _forever_," I complained.

"Nah…we'll be there in no time," my father assured me with a grin.

"No time," as my father called it, sure did take a while. I fell asleep for a bit on the way to the airport, but a sudden jolt of pain in my leg got me awake pretty fast.

"We're here," my mother said at last. We got out, and retrieved our luggage from the trunk, and then headed to the airport. The wait for the plane was torture. After Mom had gotten our tickets and we went through security, we had to wait for our flight number to be announced. I was overjoyed to hear a flight attendant call over the intercom, "Flight 893-A to Okinawa is now boarding."

We got on the plane at last, and found an empty three seater near the front. I got the window seat, of course. After everyone had boarded, the plane took flight, and we were finally on our way to Okinawa Island.

---------

A/N: Okay, this is only the first chapter, so the other characters won't be introduced until the next chapter, which I am currently working on to get typed up. Don't worry; the story will get a lot more interesting once it unfolds. Please review, and hold tight until the next chapter arrives!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two…

After the estimated hour and a half on the plane, the flight attendant announced to us that we had reached our destination, and that we were now in the process of landing. When it did, my parents and I hurriedly got off, and retrieved our luggage from the airport. As we started to approach the airport exit, I noticed two familiar faces standing at the door, along with another someone I didn't quite recognize. Standing at the exit door was none other than –

"Kakashi sensei!" I exclaimed. With him was one of my best friends, Naruto Uzumaki, and a girl with pink hair that looked oddly similar to me. This must've been the girl that was with him in Squad 7, but where was the third person?

I ran over to them.

"Hey, Mitsura!" Naruto cried. He shot me a big and idiotic grin.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" said Kakashi. "Every surviving ninja of the final exams got to go here for a summer vacation!"

"Really? I remember you saying that all the survivors were going to an exotic island, but I just couldn't remember which one," I admitted.

"Well, anyway…have you met Sakura yet?" asked Naruto-kun, pointing to the pink headed girl.

Sakura smiled at me politely. _Wow,_ I thought, _this girl looks an awful lot like me…Besides the fact that my hair is lavender with dark highlights, and she has pink hair, well, we look _a lot_ alike! Weird…_

"Is something wrong, Mitsura-kun?" Kakashi asked me. I snapped out of my train of thought and replied, "No. No, I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring grin.

"Well, in that case, we should really get going now…but where's Sasuke?" he said.

"HEY SASUKE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. A sexy guy, clad in a blue shirt and white shorts, appeared at once. I couldn't help but stare; this guy was totally drop-dead gorgeous. I loved his dark hair, which casually hung in his face, and his piercing eyes…

"I'm right here, loser," he said to Naruto. Oh, even his voice was irresistible.

"Whatever. Hey, do you know Mitsura-kun?" he asked Sasuke, gesturing towards me with a jerk of his thumb. Sasuke looked my way, shooting me a small and sexy grin. I returned it without hesitation. Have I mentioned how sexy and gorgeous he is!

"Hi," I managed to say. "I don't think we've met yet."

"The touch of his skin on mine as we briefly shook hands was considered a blessing.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he replied. He grinned at me again, and I couldn't help to stare. How I wanted to be with him…and I had just met him. I saw Sakura admiring him with the same expression that I was feeling towards him.

"Okay. Now that he's here, we should get going then," said Kakashi. "Mitsura, go get your luggage, okay?"

"But…my parents are coming, too," I said.

"Yeah…about that…you see, for the vacation for all the surviving ninja, there's no parents coming. They say that's one of the best parts of the trip all together." Kakashi chuckled.

"But…but… how am I going to tell them? And how the hell am I still qualified to even go on the trip!" I asked.

"Never mind that…let me go explain to your parents…it'll be easier if I do it," Kakashi offered, and walked over to my parents. He talked to them for about fifteen minutes, and returned.

"Okay. Your parents were upset about the idea, but they'll let you go." The sensei informed me.

"Really? Alright, hold on." I ran over to my parents to get my luggage.

"I'm really sorry you guys can't come," I apologized to them as I grabbed my bags. My mother frowned, but then it turned into a small smile.

"We're not exactly happy with the idea, but, you deserve to go, Mitsura," she said. "Besides, that'll give your father and me some…alone time."'

I knew exactly what she meant by that, so I said, "O-kaaaaaay…I know what you mean by that, so I'm going to go now."

My mother kissed my cheek, and my father kissed me on the forehead.

"Have fun, Mitsura," my father said softly. They left. I wondered if they were thinking of having a biological kid. When I had turned eight years old, my "parents" had told me that I was adopted. That was why our last names were different…I suddenly got the crazy but somehow logical idea: Could Sakura-kun be my biological sister?

---------

**A/N:** Well, that's not exactly my idea of a good cliffhanger, but I guess it'll do. I haven't quite finished the third chapter…but as soon as I do, I'll type it, and then get it on Fanfiction for you guys. Please review!


	3. Author's Note

Okay guys...don't get too excited...because this isn't the start of a new chapter. It's just an author's note from me...the author. --' Anyway, at the time, I am undergoing something called...Writer's Block, and it is driving me up the wall. However...I am now writing another Naruto fanfiction to keep me occupied in my time of need. I will post it as soon as I get it typed and whatnot. I will try to think of new ideas for this one as I go along, but I can't guaruntee (SP?) you anything just yet. But I'll try!


	4. Author's Note II

Again, I'm sorry to tease you guys yet again, but this isn't the start of a new chapter. However, I do have good news. (And no, it isn't the fact that I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico...although I did. -) I am now going under the pressure of the total opposite of Writer's Block: Writer's Urge! It's something I kind of made up because there would be certain times where I'd just get these random inspirations for the story I was writing at the time, and I would then get an urge to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. Not that a lot of people read this story, but I will try to get my next chapter typed up and posted. I don't know how long that will take, because my teachers have been loading the homework on us lately, and it's only the third week of school. Yep, eighth grade kinda sucks like that. --'


End file.
